imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hour eleven - 34 students remaining
HOUR 11 – 34 STUDENTS REMAINING – 9 AM INT. F6 – HOUSE WITH CONCRETE WALL In the small bedroom, Lizzie was asleep. The stitched up arm wound was looking pretty bad and some blood kept on seeping through but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Inside the other bedroom, both Erin and Kenta had fallen asleep in an armchair and Jennie, who was lying in the bed was finally sleeping as well but kept on shifting and muttering things in her sleep. It was clear she was having nightmares and could wake up any minute now. Isabella entered and noticed Erin and Kenta being asleep as well. They'll get cold, they probably sweat and cold sweat will give you the flu. She thought as she tip-toed towards the closet, looking for blankets. She noticed Kenta's camcorder was still running and she shook her head, picking it up. I'll put that damn thing off now that he's not even needing it. She thought as she pressed the off button. When placing it down, the camera kept on showing a small flash, revealing she had only managed to put it on standby instead of completely off. Isabella didn't notice as she went towards a closet where she found one more blanket. She placed it over the two of them, it barely was long enough. While looking at the two of them, she remembered they had entered hand in hand a few hours earlier. They had explained about Whitney and apparently, in a short time span they had saved each other's lives. I wish I could have someone I'm that close to and who loves me that much to save my life. I could use it in this game with everyone probably going after me because they think I don't deserve to live. She bitterly thought as she looked at the couple, then gasped and exited, letting out a soft whimper. INT. LIVING ROOM I can't believe all those strangers haven't said anything about me being a slut or having breast implants yet. Normally, anyone is yelling at me and calling me names. It makes it less hard to make it through. I don't want to be alone anymore, I can't. There's so many girls who are probably thinking that some slut is not deserving to be the sole survivor and they'll come at me. Isabella thought as she sat down on the couch where Lennie was lying on as well, mumbling something to something he was holding in his hands. Many think that someone who has breast implants has done it just because they want a little more but that's not true. Some people really have nothing and it's only realistic you want to look like a woman, just like the others. You try and see every girl of your age having a C cup and the right curvy body while you're still a stick. You try to hold on if guys think you're a lot younger then you are because of your lack of a developed body. You try to hold on if guys literally state you're a plank and you've got nothing to offer. If you're confronted with that day after day, month after month and year after year, you'll get desperate. If hormone pills aren't doing their job, then what else can you do? The natural way isn't working so you have to give science a shot. They say that plastic surgery isn't going to do anything to your lack of self esteem, that is not completely true. It does. I feel so much better and like a real woman. Even just after the operation, they were swollen and blue and the pain didn't allow me to even stand up straight but I finally had breasts and that was what counts. I was happy and I still am. Finally, I can make up for the years of being as green as people three grades below me and finally I can be like a normal teenage girl. I'm sorry if you think differently but it makes me feel good. Lennie: Hey. Isabella: Hey. They're all asleep. (softer) Your sister seems to be suffering from nightmares. Lennie: She's always been restless, even in her sleep. (chuckles) She's always muttering things in her sleep if I have to get out of bed at night to go to the toilet and pass her bedroom, I guess she's that hard on herself. Isabella placed her feet on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chin, letting it rest on it while wrapping her arms around her legs and looking at Lennie. Isabella: Then it's good she's catching some sleep. Lennie: She really needs it. In school she's already really tense and now with these things (points at the collar) it's probably going to be even worse. Isabella: Yeah. There was a short silence. Isabella: What's that you got with you? Lennie: (showing the finger puppet) This is Mr Panky, I talk to him when I'm bored. (giggles) Now I need to whisper to him because I might wake the others up. Isabella let out a giggle, she didn't know what to think of this or how to properly reply to this. Isabella: Is that a substitute for a pet? Lennie: No, just for boredom. (going on) I just asked him what to do if Jen freaks out again. I know how to deal with her in private life since she's my sis and all but this is a little different. Isabella: Hmm- Lennie: (going on) He says he doesn't know. Isabella: Well, I don't know either since I didn't even know her at all until we teamed up. Lennie: (from out of nowhere and touching her knee for a moment) Which is what I think is so awesome about you, really, I didn't think you'd be all nice and caring for strangers since you seem really uptight with your group but I'm really glad I was wrong! He started to talk a bit too loud as he shushed himself. Isabella frowned for a moment. Ok, is this a way of flirting for hyperactive Asian geeks? She wondered. Ah well, I might as well go for it. Maybe he'll end up as Dylan is for Kirsty, or Kenta for Erin or Jiro for Ankie to me. But what the hell do I even know about this kid? He's friends with Dylan so of course we've hung out by default and he gets distracted easily and talks a lot but for the rest I don't know anything about him. Isabella pulled her arms back and leaned backwards. She was fully aware that her skirt was curling up to reveal what she was wearing underneath. She pretended to straighten her sailor top but mostly to reveal a little more cleavage. It's a routine by now. Richard fell for it immediately. I didn't even need to do that before Brent jumped my bones, Jack loved it as well and groped me immediately and Joey loved it as well even though he was probably trying to get over Tamara, he seemed to enjoy my body too. Oh... the latter three are already gone... And then there was of course Randall. Charming almost on a dangerous way who played the game of seducing even better then her. Isabella shivered when remembering his hands roaming over her body, his typical 'do you want me' look before pulling down her panties and pushing her onto the bed and then... the fact that he was a f-cking killer and here she was with a friend of his. I couldn't have known we'd end up in here and he'd end up as one of the first to resolve to killing. I can't believe he's doing this and that I slept with him just a week before all of this. She was broken out of her thought process by Lennie. Lennie: (touching her again) Uhm, Isabella, do you know I can see your underpants? Isabella almost burst into laughing. Aww, can't help but think this is pretty cute. I bet he's still a virgin. Maybe that's what was wrong with all the others. Maybe he's right for me. Isabella: Oh (giggles) you like? Lennie: Uhm... it's nice? (to his puppet) What do you think, Mr Panky? (in another voice) I think you should check on your sister now. Isabella: (crawling over towards him) Hey, Len, what do you think about putting the puppet away and just have some alone time together, huh? Isabella already let a hand run through his hair. Normally, she'd go for the chest immediately and then for the guy's manhood not many seconds later but somehow, she felt that she should do it differently this time. She smiled at him and then leaned in for a kiss... ...and Lennie turned his head away. Isabella: (filling something in) I know it's scary the first time, I was really scared too you know? I even got drunk because I was so afraid Richard – you know what they say about Africans – would hurt me. It's ok to be nervous, I'll make it worth your time. Lennie: (pushing her off) It's not that. Say it, Mr Panky (in a different voice) there's people in here. Isabella: They're asleep, right? She grabbed both his hands and held them for a moment. Isabella: This is probably the last time you and I can do something. I-If we're going to die then... Somehow, normally, Isabella could spew out a few lines of the romance movie clichés but this time it was too hard. The guy probably didn't even know how to do stuff in the first place and somehow, she was a bit freaked out as well. She had never been this nervous before getting busy with a guy other then her very first time, which had been at Dylan's 20th birthday party in the beginning of the school year. And it had been with Richard. She had shared classes with him in senior year a year ago too and had always found him really attractive but as a flat and undeveloped girl, she hadn't really stood a chance. Tara hadn't been in the picture yet by then, being a junior and all. +++++++++ ''FLASHBACK – 7 MONTHS EARLIER Richard: (to Dylan, meeting him on the typical boy way) Dylan, dude, happy birthday man! I brought my brother and his girlfriend with me as well if you don't mind. Dylan: Thanks. I guess a few more guests won't hurt. The house is big enough for about 30 people. Isabella nervously entered the room, holding an envelope with some money and a card in it as she entered. Kirsty had asked her to come along, they had befriended almost the first day of their senior year. She smiled at Dylan, Richard and Kirsty as she handed him the envelope. Isabella: Hey, Dylan, happy birthday. I didn't know what kind of things you like so I just give you some money and a card if you don't mind. (giggles) Maybe next year I'll know what to buy you. Dylan: (accepting it) No it's fine, thanks for the gesture. (chuckles) Lots of people gave me money. Kirsty: Izzy, hey! Isabella smirked and hugged her. Isabella: Thanks for inviting me, Kirsty. Kirsty: Thank him (nods at Dylan) for that. He said I could invite a few friends of my own. Friends... she called her a friend. Isabella and her had been friends during junior year as well but when Kirsty had told her she was going to spend a year working instead of being with her nose in the books, Isabella had thought their friendship was over. But luckily, a year later, Kirsty was back to try to graduate eventually and Isabella had of course missed the last month of her first senior year because of the operation, not having enough credits to pass. Kirsty: (going on) Dylan, hey, not that I don't like Richard but how did he end up here? Richard: He asked me when all of you were busy playing baseball on the fields during P.E. You know, we somehow started talking and he invited me. Dylan: Yep. Isabella was so happy she knew some people now. She had been in the same class with them during previous senior year try as well but by then, she was too mousy to be noticed. Kirsty hadn't been there that year of course but Richard, Randall, Dylan, Erin, Jiro, Ankie, Armando and Jack had been and since all of them failed to graduate (there were three senior classes so the amount of people who didn't graduate was still rather low) they were put in the same class once again. Suddenly, a girl tapped her on the shoulder. When Isabella turned around, she felt how the girl slapped her in the face and started to yell at her. Isabella gasped as she turned back, holding her sore cheek. Girl: You f-cking slut! You made out with my boyfriend! Brent is MINE! Isabella: (genuinely) I-I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't know Brent had a girlfriend, he told me he- Girl: Bullsh-t! The girl kept on yelling at her and tried to attack her – she was clearly drunk too – before Dylan tried to intercept but the girl just simply shoved him off. Kirsty and Richard managed to grab the girl and pull her away. Richard: Girl, listen, the guy didn't host his birthday party to get to watch a catfight. You'll solve this another time and without violence. Seriously, it's not cool. Kirty: Dylan, I-I think we should kick her out. Look at what she did to Izzy! Girl: She made out with my boyfriend! Isabella: (on the brink of tears) I already told you I didn't know he was dating a girl! Why hadn't that guy told her he was already taken? Only for a bit of kissing and touching? Isabella didn't know but from that moment on, she swore she'd make sure she'd only hit on boys who were definitely single instead. She didn't want this drama and she found the thought of having been something on the side for Brent disgusting. Dylan: Kick her out. I don't want those kinds of girls on my party. I didn't even invite her. Who did? Kirsty: I didn't. I don't even know her. Kirsty and Richard pulled the girl away and placed her out of the house before shutting the door in front of her. Dylan: (to Isabella) You ok? (notices her cheek) You should put some ice on that, it might swell or something. Isabella: S-sure. (still shaky) S-seriously, I-I didn't know that Brent was already dating and if I knew I wouldn't have- Dylan: It's cool. Just save the drama for later, please. Just when Dylan wanted to get to the kitchen to grab an ice pack, the door rang again and not much later, Kirsty and Richard appeared with Layne and Eurydice behind them. Dylan pulled Kirsty apart. Dylan: Could you take care of Isabella? She's still a bit shaky and I think she could use someone to talk to. I need to take care of the new guests, you know? Richard: (OS) I'll do it. Isabella's mouth dropped wide open as Richard appeared and then lead her towards the kitchen. In there, he pulled out an ice pack and handed it to her. Isabella: T-thanks. Richard: You're welcome. Isabella: Thanks f-for helping me with that girl too. I-I really didn't mean to cause all this drama and- Richard: (interrupting) 'sokay. That jealous bitch probably just wanted to come over here to humiliate you or something. I hate those kinds of girls who can't even suck it up and save personal things for when alone with whoever they're mad at. Isabella: Yeah, me too. Richard pulled the ice pack away and examined her already less swollen cheek. Richard: I think the swelling will be over by tomorrow. Just get some sleep and you'll be fine. Isabella: Good. Oh, a-and uhm... I'm not a slut. I-I uhm... (blushes) can't believe I'm telling some stranger this but uh- Richard leaned causally against the sinks, nodding her to continue. Isabella: I've only had one boyfriend before and Brent was just a kiss I guess. Richard: Ah. Listen, Brent's my homie and all but he's kinda male-sluttish you know? Bit of a playboy who likes (impersonates Brent) them sexy bitches. Isabella burst into laughter and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She still couldn't believe she was talking to the guy she had been crushing on for almost a year now, acting like friends, all smooth and such. He had handled the drama situation like a real mature young man and he had helped her and now he turned out to be really funny as well. It was almost too good to be true. Richard: Ok, I gotta ask. Isabella: Go ahead. Richard: You were in last year's senior class too, right? I think you were. (after Isabella nods) Well... sorry to be so brutally blunt but you went away the last month and didn't graduate just like me 'n some others. And now you look all hot and stuff. (aiming at her breasts) Those aren't real, are they? Isabella felt like she could die from embarrassment. She had hoped that, with a three month summer in between, nobody would've noticed. She had thought that Brent having attention for her was maybe because she had gained confidence or something. But she had been wrong. Isabella: Yeah but-it's not like I did it for fun, I-I mean, it hurt like hell to recover and I still have some pain in my back from time to time a-and I can't take incredibly hot showers yet and stuff- Richard: You don't need to explain. (chuckles) Just wondering. The two went back towards the refreshment table where Richard grabbed a beer and opened it. He grabbed another one and handed it to her. Richard: You want one? Isabella nodded as she opened the bottle and smiled at him, holding up the bottle. Isabella: Cheers? Richard: Cheers. The bottles clincked before they took a gulp. Richard: Again, sorry to bring up the breast subject but there's been talking about you. I just wanted to know if the rumors were true. Isabella: Yes they are a-and... t-there's rumors? Richard: Some remember you and all that sh-t. But you're not the only one getting heat on you. Ankie's suffering too from that stuff. She's suddenly with this new bad gang and Jiro ditched me as well. We used to be friends. Isabella: Sorry to hear that. Richard: Well, yeah. It sucks but... I guess it's the way things go. (laughs) But hey, I got some new friends now! Dylan even invited me to his birthday party and now I met you for real too. Isabella: Uh... Richard: (placing the beer bottle down) I wanted to know about the rumors for one reason. I guess I'll come clean with it. I kind of think you're cute. Isabella: Uhm... you're drunk? (looks around) You mean me? Richard: If you weren't, Brent would've ignored you, girl. He might be a playboy but he does know how the pick the hotties. Isabella blushed but then thought to herself. She didn't want to seem like your regular tweengirl. She wanted to make an impression. Isabella placed the beer bottle down as well and placed both hands on his shoulders instead. Isabella: That's amazing because I like you. Isabella then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Richard seemed confused for a second but then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Layne: (OS) Look, Eury, Richie is having some kitchen love! Eurydice: (OS, playfully) It must be the genes since you're both hot. +++++ Three hours later on the party and lots of beers and mixdrinks later, Isabella barely managed to stand to her two feet. Everything was spinning around her as she almost crashed into the refreshment's table and then slipped down. She then experienced Richard helping her up. When he was still knelt down to get her back to her feet, he bent over towards her. Richard: (drunkenly) I want you. Let's go upstairs. Isabella: (giggling) Gotta help me up first before I can go upstairs! Richard did so and whispered to her. Richard: Dylan is too busy with his guests. There's like thirty others so he won't notice if we're leaving and there's not much he can do about it. I bet he's wanting to jump his girlfriend's bones by now... Dylan was clearly in a state of drunk as well, a little less drunk but still, drunk. Kirsty seemed like the only one who was sober, drinking sodas and letting Dylan lean on her while she was talking to the other drunk guests. Richard: What do you say? Isabella: (determined) Let's do it. You go ahead and I'll uhm – freshen up a bit. Richard nodded and disappeared out of the room. Isabella only now realized what this meant. She was going to do it. And that meant her virginity being taken on a party. Not really how she had hoped it to be. She had always hoped it to be alone in his house and being slow and romantic, not while wasted on someone else's birthday party and probably in the birthday boy's parent's bed or something. What if it hurts? Violette said it's nothing as spectacular for the girl as they make it to be on TV and that it's boring and painful and only the guy will like it. She thought to herself. Come on, you'll only get this chance once. The guy you've been crushing on for a year wants to do it with you and you should be happy he's going to be the one to take your virginity. She almost slipped down again only to get grabbed by her arm and have Kirsty look at her. Kirsty: Are you okay? You're really drunk. Isabella: I'm fine. (giggling) I'm going to do it with Richard. (whispering) He wants me to go upstairs. Kirsty: (stunned) S-s-so you're going to...? I-I mean, here? On Dylan's party? T-that's really disrespectful and- Isabella slipped down and hit her head, groaning in pain. Kirsty helped her up and looked at her. Kirsty: I'll help you upstairs and you can lie down. Isabella nodded and experienced how Kirsty brought her up the stairs and towards a bedroom. Once Kirsty was gone, Isabella stood up and stumbled towards the next bedroom where Richard was lying on the bed... naked. Richard: Hey. Isabella: Richard... are you dating anyone? Richard: Nope. And that's for real. Isabella: Good. Because I'm tired of getting involved with drama. And so, Isabella started to unbutton her blouse before closing the door, blocking the sight for the viewer to see what was going on inside.'' ++++++++++++++ INT. HOUSE – PRESENT TIME Isabella: Don't you want to at least know what it's like? Lennie: (getting up) I'm going to play on my DS. Suddenly, Isabella felt something hit her inside her. This was again like when she was the mousy, shy little girl. The guys didn't want her and needed some lame excuse to brush her off with. As Lennie stood up, Isabella wrapped her arms around her legs again and felt a few tears coming up. It was like this made him forget about wanting to grab the DS because Lennie now turned around again and sat down, putting one hand on her shoulder. Lennie: What's wrong? Isabella: I'm fine. Lennie: You're crying...uhm... is it uh... I mean... I don't hate you or anything- I shouldn't take it out on him, he can't know. He's really sweet, he's immediately focusing on me again. Lennie: There's something else going on, right? Isabella: I-it's not you, I-I shouldn't have made a pass at you like that, I- Lennie: Is it your friend? She'll be fine, you and Jen did an awesome job helping her with that wound. I saw. Isabella: No it's not, it's okay, just go ahead and entertain yourself- Lennie: (placing both hands on her shoulder) Mom always tells me you should talk about things if you feel bad because it might make you feel a bit better and like, sometimes it feels like you get cleaned from the inside if you just let it out- Isabella laughed at the silly way of words but somehow, she really appreciated how he tried to comfort her. Laughing through her tears, she looked at him. Isabella: I'm glad you didn't... you know... (softly) I'm not worth that- Lennie: You are! I just don't see why you should do that when there's others around. A-and we have other things to worry about. He's right. Oh wow. I thought that only intimacy would make me feel better, just to have someone's attention but... but this great too. He's so sweet and funny, I can't believe I never really noticed him before. Isabella smiled and reached for her bag. She pulled out a large chocolate bar and looked at him. Isabella: I wanted to keep this for myself but it's kind of big, I don't think I can eat it all. Do you- Lennie: You bet. Isabella chuckled as she broke the bar in two and handed one half to Lennie. The two started to eat. Isabella: (laughing) Chocolate bars for breakfast, what a healthy way to start the day. Lennie: Wha? Sorry, this thing is too delicious, I don't even hear what you're saying. +++++++ Meanwhile, Lizzie woke up and noticed Irving coming up. She still felt dizzy because of the blood loss in her arm and nausea was getting a hold of her as well. She tried to get out of the bed but when she was standing, she found out it was hard to keep to her feet. Lizzie shook her long blond hair out of her face before stumbling over towards the window and looking out of it. It was definitely Irving Damon, the guy of who everyone claimed he was obsessed with death, very dark-spirited and mean. But if he's really that bad, he wouldn't be on a normal highschool, would he? Then he would be at some school where it's combined with therapy and such. Plus, I want to find out for myself if he's really bad. Didn't see Erin and Kenta get out again so they must still be here and so they must not be bad either. Kenta just argues a lot with Layne and co and Erin, I guess there must be a softer side under her tough, ice shield. She thought as she knocked on the window to draw attention to Irving. She noticed him smirk as he headed towards the window. Irving: (knocking) Hey, let me in. Isabella: (OS) Wait, who is that? Lizzie: It's Irving. He seems desperate. Irving: (knocking) Please, I thought that now we're in this sick game, we could put personal issues aside. Lizzie: Well, I can but-(a little louder) Izzy? Isabella: (OS) Maybe. (pauses) If he gives us his weapon, he can come in. Lennie: (OS) I think he just needs to be cheered up a bit. All those boring dark colors he's always wearing, bah! Lizzie: (to Irving) As you heard, they want your weapons and you really should smile a bit more. Oh... and try the door instead. Irving went around as Lizzie went into the living room. Inside, Isabella held up her hand for the weapons. Irving tossed his bag down and then pulled out the crowbar. He went to hand it to Isabella before suddenly twirling around and hitting Isabella against the chest with it and then continuing his swing to make it connect with Lennie's cheek, cutting open the skin and making him back off. Isabella immediately ran towards the kitchen counter and pulled a big butcher knife out of the rack, pointing it at him and ready to fight back. Lizzie: Wait-Irving, what did we do?! Irving: All of you bitches loved to make fun of me. Even you (points at Lennie) did. You all laughed at me when I got a full tray of food and drinks tossed over me by the jocks. (hissing) You were all laughing at me! And now I'm- Isabella: They used to make fun of me too but do you see me go apesh-t?! (hissing, moving in closer with the knife) Go away now and leave my friends alone or I'll reconsider. (after a pause) I'll kill you, I swear! Lennie: Guys, look, over there- His attempt at distracting wasn't working. Lennie: Ok, uhm-(yelling out) Jen! He already moved away but Isabella turned around. Isabella: Wait- Big mistake. Irving immediately swung the crowbar and while Isabella heard it whiz through the air, she couldn't avoid it and it slammed itself into her shoulder, sending her flying forwards and landing on the hard floor with the knife clattering next to her. It wasn't sure if she was out cold or not... 34 students remaining +++++++